


Easy mornings

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Other, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: You turned over your bed to see the person you love laying in your bed. God you love waking up early in the mornings.





	Easy mornings

One thing I always love waking up early is to see my favorite person, who I care very deeply, is Kenny McCormick. There was never a time where I wasnt swoon by his smile. Hell even during the stick of truth, I wanted him on my team. 

 

Seeing him in my bed, sleeping peacefully. I could lay there lazily counting all his little freckles. All the little imperfections that makes Kenny, well Kenny. Seeing how he rocks in a dress always knocks the breath out of me. 

 

And when he forces his little voice to drop like a grown adult, it just sold me so quick. When Cartman asked me to spy on them, I only posted little things, but my main focus was on Kenny. How he can stride through Freedom Pals base like Black Widow would, it only quicken my poor heart. 

 

Knowing he will fuck up my day, I would honestly let him. I would barely put up much of a fight. Don't get me started on his workout training. Even though, in the end I still betrayed Freedom Pals, I never truly betrayed Kenny. But as we continued to work together, there was some things we never mentioned in front on the guys. 

 

Bring my attention back to a sleeping Kenny, I gave him a sweet kiss on his little lips. I could feel the bed move, hearing his mind turn on, seeing him adjust himself into the kiss. Hearing him hum sleepily, I knew I smiled into Kenny's face. 

 

There was nothing I wouldn't do for Kenny. Because he has been dealing with a lot of shit and honestly he deserves the world. But when I decided a hero wasn't for me, I played the villain. I brought out a more different version of me that they never knew. I was cunning, swift, and overwhelming. But the most surprising was how coy I was with Mysterion, but only when we're both alone. Just a simple 1v1, from cunning to flirtatious. 

 

I wasn't completely dangerous, but I atleast put some basic ground rules in my villainy ways. Never harm small children, never harm animals (in the name of evil), and don't do too much property damage that can't be cleaned. 

 

That was simpler times, however Professor Chaos has unknowingly been in contact with the wrong person, and it nearly destroyed South Park as a whole, and I had to break my third rule. But I made it clear to any villains outside of South Park that I wasn't to be trifled with.

 

With over 30 villains dead, and only a selective few left, the police and Freedom Pals were eyewitnesses. They had brought up some very questionable things, but when they asked me why I did it.

 

I simply said, “Does anyone in South Park need this? No and yes, but only within reason. However what they try to do is similar to the ‘Taco Bell’ plan the government made. And honestly no one deserves that kind of treatment.”

 

But since then, all my villainy plans were minor damage, or were helpful to everyone in South Park. Either bringing up things the mayor should've done or couldn't without drawbacks. And I have all the info I ever need, since I still do help out, just because I'm a villain doesn't mean every kid deserves this shit. 

 

I started housing ideas for more jobs, changing the bank (with how they handled money), and lastly some homes for the homeless people. I went through every route until I found the perfect plan of action. Of course presenting my plans to the mayor was long and tedious, however she was on my side. Thanks to Cartman's lessons, I was able to do what I needed to do. There was a few drawbacks, but until I can figure out another job they will have to make do. 

 

But this current moment, I softly digged my fingers through Kenny's hair, smiling as I kiss his little face. Kissing every  freckle I could find. I could feel him waking up slowly. When his eyes were on me, I swore I forgot how to breath. They were beautiful, gorgeously so. Taking a deep breath, I pulled him into my arms as he murmured softly. Humming softly to his ears, I held him securely as he slowly wakes up. 

 

I could feel his head turn to one direction, hearing him mumble, I chuckled softly. Bring my face down, I ask his what's the matter, but with no reply. Turning my head to the left, I could see my alarm clock read seven am. 

 

Nodding and realizing he wouldn't be awake, I could hear his sleepily worn voice echo through my room. “Go back to sleep.” Feeling him turn his head, I felt him take a deep breath and snuggled right back into sleep. However my thoughts wouldn't let me sleep, since I have the person who love in my arms. There was no sleep for me just yet, softly hugging him, I hum a song as the sun peeked over the trees.


End file.
